


Just After Dinner

by credencesgrxves



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blowjobs, Hickies, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Thigh hickies, eliwood got a little rough..., mordecai is a sub in a dom's body, my summoner is a little shit and loves teasing him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credencesgrxves/pseuds/credencesgrxves
Summary: Mordecai takes delight in teasing Eliwood after rescuing him from the Tempest after the day of devotion. However, he's about to learn what a desperate Eliwood can do to him.





	Just After Dinner

“Eliwood, what’s wrong? Is the food too rich?” 

Eliwood silently shook his head, mouth firmly closed, the ruff around his neck feeling way too warm, sweat beading along his neck. His hips bucked under the table, and he closed his eyes as he flushed. His eyes opened again, spotting a very concerned Lyn, a slightly concerned Hector, and Mordecai beside him, face carefully blank.

“No, it’s fine. I’m just- I’m just overly warm. It’s been unseasonably hot, wouldn’t you a-agree?”

Eliwood internally cursed, knowing that Mordecai was taking deep satisfaction from this. He was uncomfortably aroused, the table blessedly hiding the evidence as the Summoner’s hand just… lingered on his thigh. The teasing gropes had stopped, Mordecai’s attention on Hector and Lyn, awaiting an answer to his admittedly shoddily crafted excuse. 

“Hmmm, now that you mention it, it really has. Do you want to step outside for a bit to cool down?”

“Yeah, all this hot food and the candles ain’t helping much I guess.” Hector stood to help Eliwood out of his seat the same time as Mordecai.

“Don’t worry Hector, I’ll see that Eliwood is ok, yeah?”

“Uh, if you’re sure, Summoner…”

“Yeah I’m sure, I bet you’re still hungry so there’s no point missing out on the food.”

At this, Hector nodded enthusiastically, sat down, and began to dig in once more, much to the disgust of Lyn who started eating again without spilling soup onto the table.

Eliwood mustered a glare at Mordecai, now that their friends’ attention was back on the food, to which the Summoner just replied with a wink.

“We’re gonna get going now, that all right?”

“Yeah, yeah, s’good.” Hector mumbled into his food, not looking up from his plate. 

“See you later, make sure you rest, Eliwood.” Lyn glanced between her lifelong friend and the Summoner. He had summoned her and Hector, along with Lilina and Roy from their festival and had housed them without any qualms. He had then rescued Eliwood from the tempest, and now seemed to be tending to his near every whim, if the constant trips Eliwood made to the library to read were as they seemed, despite the restricted access everyone outside of the Askran royals and the Summoner had there.

There was a tension of sorts, that she could tell. Resolving to keep an eye on them later, Lyn watched them leave, Eliwood sidling along the Summoner who for some reason had granted the already warm man his coat. 

Outside of the canteen, in the blessedly cooler corridor, Eliwood wheeled around to the Summoner.

“Why did you have to do that in there?! Next to my friends, too!” He hissed, his face bright red, having barely faded from the canteen.

“Should I not do it anymore?”

Eliwood deflated. “I- No, it's just. A little warning next time please? You got me all riled up and could barely stop myself from jumping you then and there…”

Mordecai grinned and walked closer to Eliwood. He moved forward and hugged the man, his arms encircling his thin waist, drawing him closer.

“Mmmmm, really now?” Mordecai edged himself even nearer, his knee nudging between Eliwood’s thighs. They parted easily, Eliwood looking to the side as he did so, his breath hitching at a return of the friction that had teased him under the table.

“Now what’s this? Did I get you all excited, Eli?” Mordecai whispered, his mouth right next to Eliwood’s ear, the breath brushing over the shell causing him to shudder in need.

Moving his hands from around his back, Mordecai gripped Eliwood’s waist and began pushing him back. Stumbling, Eliwood moved until his back was against the corner wall of the corridor and Mordecai was looming over him, the Summoner’s incredible height dwarfing him even more than Hector did.

“Mordecai… What are we doing? We’re in public we could get cau-!”

Eliwood flinched slightly as Mordecai’s hands suddenly gripped the fine fabric of the ruff around his neck, desperately searching for some sort of release catch that would gain him access. The buttons hidden in the back ruffles finally gave, pinging off the floor as the ruff was tore from his neck.

“All you had to do was ask, I would have undone it for you- ah…”

Eliwood pressed his palm over his mouth, the wet heat of Mordecai’s mouth on his neck startling a moan from his throat. The kisses grew ever less gentle, and soon Mordecai was nipping at the soft skin, relishing in the muffled moans Eliwood occasionally couldn’t contain and the red indents left behind my his teeth.

“Can I leave marks? You taste so good…”

Eliwood nodded his head, not trusting his voice to not waver with a moan. The idea of having the Summoner’s mark on him, even if only temporarily, made his knees weak. A sweet kiss the the column of his neck was his only warning before Mordecai opened his mouth and began to suck, his teeth digging into his skin hard. Eliwood moaned loudly, the sound echoing down the corridor despite the hands clasped over his mouth.

After a minute or so, Mordecai drew back and admired the rapidly purpling bruise slicked with saliva.

“Sensitive are we?”

Eliwood shakily spoke, “Yes… I am afraid so. You won’t- you won’t get much further without pushing me over the edge.”

Mordecai huffed out a breath, liquid warmth in the pit of his stomach growing at Eliwood’s admission. Shit, he’d really got him that hot and bothered with just one hickey?

“You sure you wanna continue this here?”

Eliwood blinked, the dazed pleasure clearing from his eyes. He glanced at the canteen door, from behind which a round of raucous laughter echoed. “I- Yes. They seem occupied enough… And I don’t think I could take the walk down to either of our rooms in this state.”

Mordecai smirked, his hands cupping Eliwood’s face. Eliwood closed his eyes, and whined when all he received was a small peck to the nose. Opening his eyes again, he began to ask why Mordecai hadn’t kissed him when the Summoner literally dropped out of his gaze.

Looking down, Eliwood’s mouth hung open a little in shock. Mordecai truly wanted to- to service him?

Mordecai nuzzled his face against Eliwood’s upper thigh, the delicate fabric of his trousers crumpling beneath his cheek. He smiled up at Eliwood, drinking in his blushing face and trembling hands hovering just away from his head, almost too in shock to believe what was happening.

“How am I undoing these?” Mordecai tugged on the puffy fabric and poked at Eliwood’s boots, his fingers exploring and trying to grasp any method of removal.

Eliwood startled into action, lifting the heavy brocade fabric of his shirt from his waist, revealing a set of intricate laces pulled taut across what looked to be an incredibly uncomfortable erection. 

“They pull apart really easily… Be quick though, I don’t think dinner is going to last much longer.”

“Are you sure it’s not just dinner that won’t last long?” Mordecai winked, prompting both a blush and an eye-roll from Eliwood. 

Grinning, Mordecai began to tug on the laces, mindful of how sensitive Eliwood was, it wouldn’t be good if he stopped the show before it could truly get on the road by accidentally hurting him. Eventually they began to come loose, and with it Eliwood let out a sigh, the deceptively tight breeches finally releasing his need.

Mordecai blinked. “Wait. They’re actually tight for you?”

“Ah, you see, they’re tight on the inside because there’s an insulating layer, but without it I would be too cold to battle, and too exposed to fight without some… very painful consequences.”

“Riiiight. Do your boots come undone or..?”

“Ah, yes. The same way as the breeches, they’re- they’re on the back.”

Mordecai looped his arms around the back of Eliwood’s legs, easily finding the delicate laces keeping his boots on straining across the back of his thighs feeling ready to snap. Plucking one of them, Mordecai noted how tight they were.

“You sure these ain’t uncomfortable? They’re damn tight either way.”

Eliwood laughed nervously. “Its because my thighs are too big for them. I guess I grew a bit lax in my training before the festival, and combined with all that chocolate… Well, you see my point.”

Mordecai whined slightly under his breath. Fuck. 

“Fuck. You don’t know what that does to me, Eli.”

Pulling more insistently at the straining laces, Mordecai managed to loosen them enough to roll the top of the boots down Eliwood's thighs, revealing the tighter nature of his trousers underneath. Without warning, he grasped the waistline of the other's trousers and pulled them down, revealing that Eliwood hadn't been wearing underwear.

Eliwood's cock twitched, the exposure to the colder air of the corridor making him shudder. Mordecai stared and licked his lips.

“Fuck me, you've been hiding this all along?”

Eliwood tensed. “Is there something wr-wrong?”

“What? No! It's just, fuck, you're kinda huge?”

“I am?”

“Uh, yeah? I've been with guys even taller than I am and they wish they could've been working with this.”

Eliwood blushed, yet there was a rising sense of satisfaction. It felt good to know he, ahem, out measured some of Mordecai's previous lovers. Although, he wasn't willing to analyse exactly why.

“Thank you…?”

Mordecai laughed, his head bowing down so he didn't hurt Eliwood. 

“No need to thank me, if anything I'm thankful for you.” Mordecai lifted his head, his gaze fixing on Eliwood's.

“Now, let me get to work, yeah?”

“Ah, y- yes, of course.” 

Mordecai brought his hand up and gently ran it along Eliwood's inner thigh, his demeanour perking up as he heard a muffled sigh.

Smiling to himself, he leant his head in and kissed the soft, slightly fuzzy skin and smiled when he heard a slightly louder moan. Bingo.

Drawing back, Mordecai repositioned his head and opened his mouth, trailing wet kisses up and down Eliwood's thighs, drinking in the almost frustrated whines. 

“Mordecai…” Eliwood trailed off, likely too shy to push him into more.

Mordecai bit down and began to suck on Eliwood's thigh, determined to leave a mark. Unlike the one on his neck, this wasn't one of possession. No, this was a private reminder. One that Eliwood would treasure, and one that would fuel his lonely nights.

“Mmmmn! Gods…”

Pulling away, Mordecai wiped the wetness away and moved on, too riled up himself to tease much more. Wrapping his hand around Eliwood's length and drinking in the resulting moan, Mordecai began a steady rhythm, strokes interspersed with a slight twist of his hand near the tip.

Eliwood tipped his head back, his eyes closed. His noises we're getting louder, but luckily, so was the ruckus in the canteen. They hadn't been heard yet.

On a back stroke, Eliwood's foreskin pulled back, revealing the tip of his cock, wettened in his eagerness. Stopping his hand at the base, Mordecai leaned in and pressed an almost shy kiss to the tip.

“Oh!” Startling at the sensation, Eliwood's hips bucked slightly, smearing pre-cum across Mordecai's cheek.

“Excited?”

“I think- I think you know that.”

“Mmmm, I do.”

Mordecai leaned back in, this time slowly taking the tip of Eliwood's cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin. Hearing a loud moan, he did it again, relishing in the control he had.

Stroking his hand up and down, Mordecai shifted slightly, fumbling at his own belt and laced trousers, rubbing his palm over his own trapped arousal, desperate for some kind of friction.

Eliwood's hips bucked again just as he freed himself, forcing a muffled moan to vibrate up from Mordecai's throat. The sensation made Eliwood Keen as his cock twitched in the Summoner's hot mouth, leaking slightly onto his tongue.

Now that he was able to touch himself, Mordecai settled into a stable rhythm, bobbing his head until it met the curl of his fingers halfway down Eliwood's length.

Gods, if the man wasn't long enough for him to seriously doubt if he could take him any further, his thickness made his jaw ache in the best way. 

“Ahhh, ah, Mordecai, yessss…” Eliwood seemed lost to all sense of propriety, hissing out praise and begging for more.

Making his mind up, Mordecai removed his hand from Eliwood's erection, trying not to choke as the man's hips jerked and he whined from the loss of sensation. Squeezing his thumb and closing his eyes, Mordecai began to take him deeper.

His throat convulsed slightly as the tip hit the back of his mouth, the soft sensation causing Eliwood to leak more into his mouth, the salty and slightly better flavour sitting well on his tongue. Trying again, Mordecai re-aligned his head and forced himself down further, feeling a sort of smug satisfaction through the lack of oxygen as Eliwood tugged on his hair.

Pulling back off, he rasped. “Fuck, I don't know if I can take it all.”

“Panting and trembling, Eliwood struggled to reply, “You- you don't have to, it feels amazing like this.”

“Yeah, but I want to. I wanna have you so deep in my throat that I can't speak right for the rest of the day.”

“I- Gods, Mordecai!”

“I wanna make you feel so good you can't help but finish down my throat and fill me up…”

Mordecai took Eliwood into his mouth once more and hummed around the weight of his cock. He was determined to do this, even if he did end up speaking funny later. 

Clenching his hand, he tried again, and as the tip of Eliwood's cock slid into his throat, Mordecai couldn't help but rub himself through his underwear, his own hips bucking upwards.

Eliwood moaned again, his hands clenching hard in Mordecai's hair, the tugging sensation causing Mordecai to whine around his cock. Experimentally, he tried it again, and Mordecai moaned. 

“Can I- Can I… oh, fuck!”

Eliwood tugged again on Mordecai's hair, and Mordecai got the gist of what he wanted.

Removing his hands from Eliwood's person, Mordecai settled back on his knees and looked up at the other man. 

“Mmmmn!” (“Please.”) “Nnngh!” (“Use me.”). 

Eliwood groaned then, his cock throbbing in Mordecai's wet heat. He wouldn't last long.

Pulling his hips back, Eliwood let the tip of his cock rest on Mordecai's lower lip, admiring the shiny, spit-slicked redness that had teased him so earlier. Thrusting back in, he moaned aloud again, no longer bothering to care if anyone heard him. He was too close, too pent up, Gods it felt so good…!

He hilted himself in Mordecai's throat, twitching and bucking at the sensation of the tight muscles convulsing around his length, Mordecai spluttering and trying to keep up beneath him.

Mordecai didn't know where this sudden change in demeanor came from, but he loved it. Eliwood's fingers gripping tight in his hair only pushed his pleasure higher, his cock leaking a wetspot into his underwear.

His hands free, Mordecai pulled himself out and began to stroke, moaning at the feel of his own hand spreading the gathered precum at his tip down his length. Gasping in small breaths whenever Eliwood pulled back, he could feel himself drawing closer.

“Mmm!” A breath. “Ahhhmmmmn!” His cock twitched, leaking all the more. “Gddds!” His hips pushed into his hand.

His moan vibrated hard around Eliwood as his cock twitched one last time, spilling cum down the side of his hand and onto the floor. Each jerk of his hips made a worse mess, his breathing ragged whenever he could pull in some air.

The vibrations around him proved too much, and Eliwood thrusted in once, twice, three times. Holding Mordecai's head to his lap, Eliwood came down his throat, moaning loudly as Mordecai weakly swallowed around him. 

Pulling out suddenly, Eliwood spent the last of his orgasm on the Summoner's face, thick white cum dripping onto his cheeks, nose, and lips.

Both of their chests heaved for air, Mordecai coughing slightly as his throat tingled.

“Gods, Mordecai… That was something- something else.”

Mordecai coughed again. “You're telling me. What came over you then, huh? Going all dominating on me?”

Eliwood blushed and recoiled slightly, as if only just now noticing his behaviour. “I am so sorry! I didn't mean to I just… Got overwhelmed I guess. Sorry.”

Mordecai laughed hoarsely. “Don't apologise, I liked it. Just shocked me is all.”

Clearing his throat, Mordecai stood up and tucked himself back into his underwear and re-did his trousers. Staring down at the mess on the floor, he took his jacket, which still rested loosely on Eliwood's shoulders and mopped it up with the inside of it.

“I had a handkerchief in my jacket…”

“Really? Can I have it for my face?”

“Of course!”

Mordecai grabbed the delicate fabric, almost feeling sorry for what he was using it for. Oh well. Wiping it across his face, he cleaned the cum off himself before it began to dry. He stuffed the cloth into his pocket.

Leaning down, he pulled Eliwood's trousers back up, taking care with his cock, not wanting to cause pain to the over sensitive skin. Leaving Eliwood to lace his trousers back up, Mordecai unrolled the top of his boots, wincing at the small cracks in the black leather.

“You're probably gonna have to chuck these. Or at least get a cobbler or tailor or some shit to repair 'em.”

Eliwood glanced down. “A sacrifice I'm willing to make for an experience like- like that again.”

“You know I'm always willing for a go if you are, Eli.”

Mordecai flinched as his eyes came across the ruined yellow ruff. 

“Shit. That one isn't repairable.”

“Oh, my.”

“More like oh fuck, but yeah.”

Crouching down, Mordecai picked the ruined fabric up and stuffed it in his trouser pocket. Standing back up, he straightened Eliwood's collar and tried his best to hide the marks he'd left. It didn't work.

“I imagine we'd both like to clean up after that.”

“Yeah, good call. Wanna head to the baths?”

Eliwood nodded. “Please. I'm sticky in all the wrong places.”

“You think you're the sticky one? I nearly came in my boxers.”

Freshly debauched, they both began to walk down the corridor, grateful for the airy quality of the space as the smell of sex began to disperse.

They were in the home stretch, no one had noticed.

“Care to keep it down while we're eating? Or don't, it was a delicious scene to listen to…”

Niles. Both of them squeaked and turned to face the archer, who had just strolled around the corner.

Mortified, both of them fled, feet scurrying towards the bath chambers. Niles laughed, satisfied with his answer. He hadn't heard shit, but they'd just confirmed that there had been something going on.

Whistling a jaunty tune, Niles continued down the corridor, ready to share this particular nugget of gossip with all who tolerated him long enough to let him speak.

**Author's Note:**

> asbdkjhsdgfkjhsf thanks for reading! sorry im so slow on posting these but uni is kicking my ass i should have a few months of free time when i can just work and do writing so a lot more should come in the summer!


End file.
